Anger Management for Hikaris and Yamis
by Yami Crystal
Summary: Anger management for for evil character of YGO,me and my friends?This might be interestin.Update:CHPT 7-Yugi,Yami,Stormy,& Crystal are in the digital world,T`ea's insane in a stall, Y/N and Neo are a beach, Y/B sending people to SR,& Marik stabbing walls.
1. Heck No, Hell No!

Author's note:Some of you know are thinkin, ' What the hell happen to the CCS fan fic!? ' Well, one, FF.net deleted it. Two, the summary at the end said ' shit. ' Three, they suspended me from uploadin for who-knows-how- fucken-long. Four, think I learn my lesson and not to do this to somethin or someone? Five, nah. Six, I'm evil, damnit, evil! Seven, almost as evil as Y. Malik!!!!(Everyone:*Runs away as far as they can, even Cryst.*) Eight, Cryst won't be here except in the FF, so Yami Malik will take her place. Nine, sorry Stormy and Yami Neo for not takin her place, but I need someone with close to my personality, besides Y/N.  
  
Yami Malik:Crystal doesn't own Neo, Y/N, Kat, Y/K, Stormy, and or Yu-Gi-Oh! Yepi! No competition for me!  
  
Crystal:Took me a few hour to write this and if I was part of Yu-Gi-Oh!, well then you will.  
  
Yami Malik:O.O *Gulp.*  
  
======  
  
Neo-Sorry about that but you have seen the explaination, sorry about gettin any browies, but in a few chappies you'll get some brownies in this FF. Til then, I'm sendin you some. ENJOY NEO AND YAMI NEO!!! ^____^  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Abit of Background  
  
Evil Ones who need A.M.  
  
-Crystal-almost as evil as Yami Malik, but she's a hikari and has the yami hairdo(you know when the hikari turns into a yami and their hairdo changes.).  
  
-Malik-wants to rule the world with the pharaoh's power and the three egyptain god cards.  
  
-Neo-a baka who likes to get shocked by electricity.  
  
-Stormy-a half breed cat/human character, abit crazy, and has a colorful vocab, plus a rabid Seto fan. Enjoys glopin anime bishonen.  
  
-Yami Bakura-a manic phyco path wom wants all 7 millemuim items.  
  
-Yami Kat-Kat's yami, who's more annoyin and evil than her hikari.  
  
-Yami Malik-Malik's yami, the dude that's kills everyone he sees, (except for some exceptions.).  
  
-Yami Neo-Neo's yami, doesn't understand why his hikari likes to get shocked, wants to engulf the world into darkness and rule it.  
  
Good/ rest of the crew  
  
-Cryst-Crystal's goodie goodie two shoes yami and has a normal hikari type hairdo.  
  
-Kat-abit of a manic herself bit can be serious at times.  
  
-Isis-Malik's big sis, kind at most times.(Note:Who want her bro and his yami to get some A.M. help.)  
  
-Joey-a street punk with an NY accent also a hot head and snaps easily, pls likes to show off.  
  
-Mokubaa kid that like adventure.(A/N:For the FF, gets babysits sometimes by Crystal and likes Crystal as a big sis cuz they both have big bros and he wants a big sis.)  
  
-Ryou/Bakura-a british goodie goodie two shoes at times.  
  
-Seto-almost evil dude, but has a huge company to run.  
  
-T`ea-the #1 goodie goodie two shoes that everyone wants to kill or on a hit list.  
  
-Tristan-also a street punk who holds Joey down as the dog he is when he snaps, and bashes him from time to time.  
  
-Yami-the pharaoh, likes to duel and gamble every thin(A/N:Gamblin thin was from the first season), serious, kind, carin, and takes good care of his hikari.  
  
-Yugi-kind little kid that danger seeks him sometimes cuz of his yami.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chappie 1:Heck no, hell no!!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
* Crystal's house. *  
  
Crystal is in her room with her laptop on a writer's and bashin block, plus some evil plannin in it, lol. Cryst knocks on the door and let herself in.  
  
" What the hell you want!? " Crystal said outloud without turnin to see who it is while she was typin stuff.  
  
" Hey, um... I got a surprise for you. " Cryst said even though her voice was shakin.  
  
" Is it the shit on the table that sayin some shit about some shitty anger management? " she replied still not lookin back and sill typin, but it says ' Who shall not die. ' ((Crystal:In other words... Yami Malik:..it's either a hit list or a list of people who you won't die when you put death upon the world like me, right? Crystal:Yep.))  
  
Cryst sweatdrop cuz she knows she'll never be in it cuz in Crystal's book, she's a goodie goodie two shoes just like T`ea((Crystal and Malik:DIIEEE!!!!!*Goes off bounty huntin T`ea*)). She sighed and confessed, " Yes, it is. "  
  
" OKay, I'm leavin! " Crystal didn't hesitate one sec, takes out the Teleportation card and teleported herself to the A.G. center.  
  
" She took it easy. " Cryst thought to herself, then she yell out as she notices somthin, " Ow crap! She's goin to blow up the centre! "  
  
* At Kat's house. *  
  
" Come on! " Kat yelled at her yami while draggin her to the door, which she some how drank one of the chibi potions from the secret room.  
  
" Me don't whant any wanger managewendt! " chibi Yami Kat yelled out as she was dragged out the house to an insinuatory van to the center. " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.... .. " (This continues for some time.)  
  
* Neo's damn half broken down house, which was half destoryed by Yami Neo. *  
  
" Early happy birthday! " Both Neo and his yami said as they exchange gifts. As they open it and find out what it is... " Damnit! What the fuck!? "  
  
" I hope one of the others are there. " Yami Neo sighed.  
  
" I heard that Cryst made Crystal to.... " Neo was cut off by Yami Neo yankin him by the collar. " Let's go! " Yami Neo exclaimed goin out the the and yankin Neo behind him.  
  
* At the Ishtar home. *  
  
" For the fifty-seventh time, come on! " Isis yelled out as she tried to pull the two evil boys who are clinin to the door frame.  
  
" NO!!! " Malik and Yami Malik yelled like 14 times louder than Isis.  
  
" Fine have it you way. " Goes inside of the house and brings out two stainless steel fryin pans, knocks the boys out leavin inprints on the pans, and drags both boys by their collars at the same time to the car by I don't know how, she just does.((Crystal:. Yami Malik:I didn't know that my dumbass hikari's big sister could hauler all that weight. I wonder what else she can surprise me with? Crystal:Girls have to keep secrets Y/M so they don't get mad and rip you into streads, why do you think that two girls fightin called a 'catfight' ? Yami Malik:O.O And I thought that to show off how sexy they look. Especially in that catfight commercial for some beer, I think, but they did look sexy in that water fountain in their undergarments when they had that catfight. Crystal:You're hopeless and sick.))  
  
* Ryou's apartment, you know the dude Bakura in the Engish verison with no last name, lol. *  
  
' Now where's the chloroform? ' Ryou thought to himself lookin in his yami's room as Y. Bakura layin on the couch watchin boxin bouts like the couch potato he is in the livin room down stairs. " Chain, no, spear, nope, Axe of Dispair, how this get here? " Ryou saw somethin better than chloroform but he put on a gas mask on and a pair of pliers to get it. He went down stair toward Y. Bakura the couch potato.  
  
" What the hell you want wu...... " Yami Bakura fainted before he got to finish his sentence cuz of dun dun don, Tristan's old smelly green(which it used to be white((Yami Malik:Damn.))) gym socks.  
  
' Maybe I do this more often. ' Ryou thought happily as he went his way to the shack. He came out a few minutes later with the wheelbarrow and a straight jacket that was in it, goes into the house, puts the jacket on Yami Bakura, hangs him up as he was a pinata into the wheelbarrow, then goes outside on ' their ' way to the centre. On the way there, Ryou is runnin up and down the streets with the wheelbarrow(which has Yami Bakura in) from rabid fan girls and some others chasin them.((Yami Malik:That's sad, for Yami Bakura I mean.)) Once he got to the center, he rush in, locked and bolted the doors so te girls can't come in, only to be see Crystal and chibi Yami Kat in front of him as he went to the A/G room down the hallway.  
  
" Hey Ryou, and what with the getto? " Crystal tryin to restain her laughter and pointin at Ryou face.  
  
" Yeah, the wask, Wryou? " after that, chibi Yami Kat bursted into laughter,  
  
" Crap. " Ryou notice then and now that he forgot that he still had the gas mask on. He rushly(sp??) taken it off and toss it in the wheelbarrow, " Sorry about that, I was lookin for the chloroform in Yami Bakura's room, but Tristan left his GYM socks, I don't know how it got there or the Axe of Dispair in his room, so I thought it would be better than the chloroform or the sleeping pills. "  
  
" You were goin to drug your yami? " Crystal said abit surprised as the chibi was tougin(sp??) on her pant and askin for some gummie bears.  
  
" Well that was Plan B. " Ryou replied. " How did Cryst sent you... Wait! You're goin to blow up the center are you with the others!? "  
  
" Yes and no cuz I won't blow it up, Mr. Goodie Goodie. " stared death glares at him.  
  
" Okay, but why did you say ' yes and no'?" Ryou questioned.  
  
" Cuz I have my own damn reasons and plans. " Crystal reponsed quite yellinly(sp?? or is it even a word?) at the goodie white haired boy as his evil side was wakin up. " Took you long enough to get your ass awake Yami Bakura. "  
  
" Why you little... Wait! Where the hell am I!? " Yami Bakura demanded for an answer.  
  
" An wanger manawendt, Yawi Bakurwa. " the chibi said.  
  
" One moment. " Crystal said as she took out the Transformation Card turnin chibi Yami Kat to normal. " Better? "  
  
" Yep! " Yami Kat exclaimed. " Besides I took that chibi potion cuz I wanted to annoy Kat. "  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
Chibi Yami Kat is runnin around the house like a maniac phyco path causin chaos as she breakin stuff, especially bon firin Kat's cook books and some other stuff, and stealin and hidin home videos that would be used for enertainment, loss of Kat's dignity, and mainly used for blackmail as well as her diary, as Kat is takin a cat nap on the floor unconscious.  
  
* End of Flash Back. *  
  
" Good one, I should do that to my goodie goodie two shoes yami. " Crystal grinned then turn to Ryou which he's pinned to the wall by his yami.  
  
" ...and why should the hell I should be in this shit than send you to the Shadow Realm!? " Yami Bakura threaten his hikari.  
  
Ryou blacks out. Yami Bakura sighed, drag him to the door, unlocks and opens the door, tosses his hikari to the gang of rabid fan girls, relocks the door, and goes to the two evil girls. " So what's the plan? " Yami Bakura said as 'normal' as he can.  
  
" Wait til the others get here, and did you brin it? " Crystal replied.  
  
" Yep. " Yami Bakura grinned.  
  
" I brought mines as well, same thin with Yami Kat. " Crystal grinned back.  
  
" Yep. Once they get here, we'll exacute with Phase 1. " Yami Kat said and grinned as well.  
  
Lightnin and thunder in the background as the three and four shadows behind them looked evilishly(sp??) and all givin evil glares.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Yami Malik:Wonder what's that's about that?  
  
Crystal:You do know what goin to happen dumbass cuz you're in it and also, a turkey called, it wants it's IQ back.  
  
Yami Malik:You're evil.  
  
Crystal:Lol! I am, baka!  
  
Yami Malik:Who you're calling a baka!?  
  
Crystal:You, cuz you're the #1 baka in the world!  
  
Yami Malik:WHA!?  
  
Crystal:Why do you think that turkey wants it's IQ!? *Pointin at mad dumbass turkey at the corner comin toward to Yami Malik.*  
  
Yami Malik:*Tauntin the turkey.* What a dumbass turkey like you gonna do?  
  
Turkey:*Really pissed off.* *Jumps Yami Malik into a dust fight.*  
  
Crystal:* Thinkin. * If girl fights are called cat fights, then I think that boy fights are called chicken fights! * Yami Malik and the turkey frezee for a sec to glare at Crystal then gets back into fightin.* Plez R&R! 


	2. The Gang

A/N from the Crytsal's real life counter, Sarah:My B-Day is on Tues. the 13! I'm hopin for several thins, like movies to see X2 without my little sis and go with my dad and maybe with Stormy! Get a starter deck and maybe enter the Yu-Gi-Oh! competion at school if it's after or near my B-Day. This would be my best B-Day in my life than all the other fuckin damn lame borin ones! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_________________________________________________________^  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Yami Malik:Crystal doesn't own Neo, Y/N, Y/K, and or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Crystal:This chapter only took me only about an hour or less than two cuz of sugar rush or mainly bored as I was doin work and a test -since I volunteered with some others classmates to do a survey of the State of Florida- durin Science Adv. class and my teach didn't even notice! New record for me! Now who wants sugar to celebrate?  
  
Yami Malik:Wait for me! * Brins a shovel to eat the sugar with.*  
  
Crystal:*Brins her snow shovel.*  
  
-------  
  
Neo-*Jawdrop.*I can't believe that Y/N likes my goodie goodie two shoes yami. Well she won't be in here, but much later near the end or time to time. But I'll use that info later *Under her breath.* for blackmail. *Ends the under-breath-thingy.* But til then you can have her for two weeks Y/N, but under one condition. You can't fuck her and/or anythin in and around that catigory. Got it? One question for you Neo, who do you like most, Cryst or me? Just wonderin and almost every time you guyz send a rewiew it almost always involve Neo gettin killed, why besides he buggin you, emotions and stuff. WHAT THE HELL IS THE MAIN DAMN REASON!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Chappie 2:The Gang  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
" When they'll come? I'm bored as it is. " Yami Kat whined as Yami Bakura and Crystal are gettin annoyed.  
  
" Soon, YK. " Crystal said as she holdin a tighter to a mallet that's behind her. ' Before I snap. ' she thought.  
  
Just then a loud *CRASH* was heard caused by Neo's bad, no, horrible drivin and made a hole tough the wall with a blue SUV.  
  
" Next time ask Seto to drive his damn car and not you, baka! "an evil yami yelled was heard from the crashed car.  
  
" Well, sor-ry YN! " Neo yelled back.  
  
" Well, at least Seto has a license to drive! " Yami Neo pointed out, pissin his hikari. " And at least if I was drivin, I wouldn't run over so many people and damn animals! "  
  
" Well if you weren't complaining then I wouldn't. " Neo argued.  
  
" Well, I wasn't the diver, damnit, driving on the sidewalk and maybe though a circus! " Y/N pointin out as her got out of the car, slammin the door followed by Neo.  
  
Then the two boys just then notice the three starin at them. Yami Neo runs up to then to join the up-comin fun.  
  
" How long we're you here? " Neo demanded.  
  
" Long enough. " Crystal said.  
  
" Damnit, baka! "Yami Neo hits his hikari.  
  
" Ow. " Neo rubbin the bump on his head.  
  
" So what do you mean ' Next time, ask Seto to drive his damn car. ' ? " Yami Kat waitin for an explaination.  
  
" Well, you see... " Yami Neo started.  
  
* Flash Back. *  
  
Neo has broken into Seto's garage to get his SUV, he had alrightly unlocked the driver's door with a hair pin.  
  
" Come on, baka! " Yami Neo kicked his lighter side.  
  
" Shut up! I'm tryin to remember what wire goes to which! " Neo responed.  
  
" Blue to yellow. " Yami Neo said obviously and logically with his arms crossed.  
  
" Oh. " Neo ties the blue and yellow put together startin the engine to roar and up, in thus gettin shocked.  
  
" What's you and gettin shocked, baka? " Yami Neo said as he went to the other side to the passenger door and gets in.  
  
Neo guns the gas petal and crashes into the wall, the dinnin room, the bathroom, the lawn, the pool, lawn again, a garden gloom or two, pool once more, lawm all over again, some agents and guards, some scuptured bushes/trees, fence, then the road, a stop sign or three, several mail boxes and one of those huge blue ones, few pigeons, up and down an oak tree((Crystal and Yami Malik:O.o)), then bein chased by several COP cars, the LAPD, and a police helicopter, but got sent to the Shadow Realm by Yami Neo, Neo runs into a circus, runs over all the ulgy dumbass clowns killin them((Crystal and Yami Malik:Yay! ^__________^)), goes under and elephant, goes onto a roller coaster, then off into a tent of naked chicks, Neo and Yami Neo take several pictures for their scrapbooks, out the tent and onto the road, goin up and down the streets, then finally crashed into the center.  
  
* End of Flash Back. *  
  
" ... And that what happened. " Yami Neo finished explainin. Then the boys stared at the girls laughin so hard their sides hurt.  
  
" That's so funny! " Crystal said as she continues to laugh.  
  
" Yeah! " Yami Kat said then joined back with the laughin with Crystal.  
  
Their laughter was shortly ended because Yami Malik was thrown at Crystal, and Malik at Yami Kat by someone.  
  
" And I think you two need an attitude ajustment! " Isis yelled, then get back into the car and hits the road to go home far away from the one who want the pharaoh's power and the other ' who wants death upon the world since he only does is kill people ' dude.  
  
" Yami Malik! Yay! " Crystal said joyfully as she gloped Yami Malik.  
  
Yami Kat kicked Malik off, several time kickin him in his ' space ' til he got the hell off. " Finally the group is united! "  
  
" Yep. " Yami Bakura grinned.  
  
" We'll exacute Phase 1 of our plan thast I explain on the phone yesterday once the class is in session. But frst, Neo, Yami Neo, Malik, Yami Malik, did you brin it? " Crystal asked.  
  
The four boys nodded and show what they brought to the others.  
  
" Prefect. Hold onto those until I give the signal when the time comes. " Crystal said.  
  
Scene ends with the screen fadin out as all seven gives evil laughs.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Yami Malik:Finally it's over, the chapter I mean.  
  
Crystal:¬.¬ Yeah, but there's more to come! ^__^  
  
Yami Malik:^_____^ Alright! *Does his ' happy dance. '*  
  
Crystal:*Backs away from his so-called ' happy dance.'* R&R! Dance properly damnit! *Takes out her shot gun and starts shootin onto the ground underneath Yami Malik.* Mawhahahahahahahahahaha! *Falls into the ground.* Oue, head rush. * Waits a few secs to recover, gets up, then keep continues her fun.* 


	3. Welcome to the Pink Hellhole

Author Note from Sarah:My B-Day is Tuesday! I can't wait! If you have an account on neopets.com, you can send me a card at angel3712, and I'll be really happy! Most likely I'm goin to enter the tournament at school as well as most of my friends, even Stormy! Winner gets 36, yes, 36 booster packs! Wish me luck on that and finishin my reports! I just downloaded " No Tengo Dinero " (" Have No Money ") on Monday on Kazaa, and I can't stop listenin to it! On Sat. the 17, I'm goin to Island of Adventure! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy! o^____________________________^ It will be my first time there! Yepi! But, most of my friends won't come. * Sighs for some time. *  
  
Malik:Crystal doesn't own YGO, Max-X, Reviewers, and or FF Writers.  
  
Crystal:Keep goin.  
  
Malik:What do you mean?  
  
Crystal:*Takes out her real counter's pet lizard(A/N:Yes, I do own a pet tan colored male lizard that bites, ALOT!), Kiyo, and throws him at Malik in the face.* THAT!  
  
Malik:*Runnin around like an idiot with Kiyo dangin his claws into his face and bitin him.* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal:Good boy Kiyo! ^______^  
  
Kiyo:*Rolls eyes.*  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Reviews:  
  
Neo-Thanks! Y/N, you need to keep your cool down or I'll shoot down you ass down with one of those fire hoses! MAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oe, too much cotton candy popsicles and peppermints. One question, don't you need an item to have Yami Neo cuz it didn't mention in you FF. If you do, what is it?  
  
U. Sage & D. Slayer -Thanks for the review and don't worry. I'm workin on the 6 chappie now.  
  
Mystic D.-I do got issues, lots and lots and mainly I have low self esteem at times when I'm not near my friends. My classmates hate me cuz of that! Wait til I get YGO Blind Date up durin the summer or you can look at the preview.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Evil Chappie 3:Welcome to the Pink Hellhole.  
  
((All the evil ones:O.O))  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Crystal walks off down the hall to look at a list of classrooms as the others as they talked." Forgein, no, Drinkin, no, Drug Abuse, hell no, Shotgun Club, I should be there. Here we go, Anger Management, room 104. "  
  
She goes back, led them to the room marked as 104. When they get in, they were shocked. Not because the desks form a circle and not in rows, not because there's a flower in a flower pot on the window sill, blah, blah, blah --lets get to the damn point--, mainly because the walls were painted pink with pink little cats on it and pink drawn cats on the blackboard.  
  
" Aw, Shit! " all of them yelled out.  
  
" Crystal, did you make sure is the right mother fucker room!? " Yami Neo exclaimed furiously.  
  
" If it wasn't, all you guys would be killed by me! " Crystal threaten coldly at the teen-age Afrian-American dude's yami.  
  
" Obviously. " Malik and his yami sighed as they said it under their breaths plannin the samethin as Crystal.  
  
Crystal just then came up with somethin. " Yami Kat.... "  
  
" Yeah? " Yami Kat responded.  
  
" Here's a twenty. Go to the hardware store and buy me a gallon of black and purple, and a few spaycans of it. Anythin left buy somethin for yourself. Okay? " Crystal instructed as she hands a twenty to Yami Kat. Then she goes off as Crystal turns to her evil friends. " Okay, you guyz, here's the plan delay when Y.K. come back. " Crystal started as the others huddle up, " Once she comes back well paint everythin, and I mean EVERYTHIN, from the dirt in the floor to almost everythin except ourselves painted like the Shadow Realm. No foolin around. Got that!? " she hissed as the others nodded slowly and scared, one or two people near them --who aren't in the gang-- pissed their pants as they were clueless.((Yami Malik:Man, they must have pissed hard. Crystal:Yep, they did.))  
  
* 20 minutes later.... *  
  
" I'm back! " Yami Kat called out as she ride in the shoppin cart with the stuff while suckin on a Yu-Gi-Oh! lollipop. The gang moves out of the way as YK zooms pass them, down the hall and crashes into the janitor's room as everyone sweatdrops. " Hey you guys! " she said layin on the floor as a bucket falls on her head and the gang sweatdrops even more. When she took off the bucket and happily said, " How were going to do this? " Then the gang animedropped.  
  
Once Yami Kat was informed and a few SEVERAL hits by a broom onto the head by Yami Bakura, they're ready to begin.  
  
While paintin, there were some paint thrown, some fooled around with the spay paints, Yami Bakura wrote with the purple spray paint ' WIDE LOAD ' on the back of Yami Kat's pants for fun, Crystal spray painted Yami Malik and Yami Bakura hair with the black and purple to look like Yami's without gettin noticed((Yami Malik:Aw hell no you didn't! Crystal:Well, I did and just right now. Yami Malik:*Notice that she paint his hair.* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal! Crystal:*Runs away as Yami Malik chasin her with the Milenium Rod.*Catch me if you can!)), and maybe some choas, lol.  
  
After an hour or two they finally finished the room and stuff into the background of the Shadow Realm, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik have went to the boyz room to try to wash out the paint but only about 42% of it came off, Yami Kat noticed the ' WIDE LOAD ' written on her butt, changed her pants and made it stain proof with her author powers.  
  
" I think we did a good job of this room. " Crystal complemented.  
  
" Saids you. " Yami Malik and Yami Bakura still tryin to get the paint off only to get abit of it off with some towels already full with paint from the guyz damn painted hairdo.((Crystal:If this was on Max-X, the dude on there would say, ' Do this hairdo would make me look good or just what? ' Yami Malik:o.O You're watching too much Maxium Exposure. Crystal:It's one of my favorite shows, espically that esp that was about stupid morons. That was too funny, I almost felll out of my chair and crash onto the floor! Yami Malik:-_-o))  
  
" Now can get to the plan? " Yami Neo said with his arms crossed.  
  
" Yep. " Crystal said delighted as Yami Neo sweatdropped.  
  
Foot step are heard from down the hall comin their way and Yami Kat is first to hear it.  
  
" Someone is coming! "  
  
" Lets get into position! " Malik threaten out with the Rod turned into a dagger, but soon got hit on the head by some.  
  
" I suppose to say it, baka! " Crystal yelled into Malik's ear as she hold her staff in her hand.  
  
" DAMN, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL IN MY EAR, BITCH!! " Malik yelled back hold out the dagger.  
  
" NUCA YAME ME ESIO, EL MAS ESTUPIDO BAKA DEL TU FAMILIA Y TODO DE LOS PAVOS!!! " Crystal yelled back and bashed as her staff turned into a sword and start dust fightin him and the only thin you can see are light lines and sparks.  
  
" Translation Yami Kat. " Yami Bakura asked.  
  
" Why Me!? " Yami Kat exclaimed.  
  
" You're the only one besides Crystal that knows Spanish. " Yami Bakura said obviously.  
  
" Oh! Why didn't you say so. She said, ' Never call me that, the most idiotic idiot in your family and all the turkeys.' I think I recalled that the turkey is the most stupid animal in the world. " Yami Kat soundin like one of Kat's teachers.  
  
" I said the translation and not a class teaching. " Yami Bakura sighed and notice Y/M doin nothin, " Hey Y/M, how come you're not helpin your hikari? "  
  
" Why should I? Besides, it's very entertaining to my liking. " Yami Malik said as his eyes are stuck starin at the fight.  
  
" Cuz he you're HIKARI! " Y/B pointed out.  
  
" Holy shit! " Yami Malik jumped into the fight only to be pushed out and landin on top of Neo.  
  
" OFF ME, MOTHER FUCKER!!! " Neo kicked Y/M.  
  
" Shit! " Y/M said as he got off and the gang goes to their seats except Crystal and Malik, whom are still fightin, and Y/M comes back to see who wins, but faints from nearly got his head chopped off by the blade of Crystal's sword. Yami Bakura and Neo drag him to his seat and Yami Kat placin a ' Kick Me ' sign on his back. Thus makin anyone--who's doin jack-- to kick him.  
  
After 20 minutes the center's guards came in and stop the fight before they saw the weapons. Both of them goes to their seats. From left to right seatin is Yami Bakura, Neo, Yami Neo, Crystal, Yami Malik, Malik, and Yami Kat. All waitin their asses off in the Shadow Realm painted room.  
  
Soon enough someone came in and it was the instructor. Just then eveyone took out their weapons immediately ready to shoot, stab, shock, and kick ass at the instructor.  
  
The instructor gulp and holdin a sign sayin ' HELP! ' as the screen turns black.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Questions:Who's the instructor? What's the plan? What weapon does each person has?  
  
I still thinkin about the last two even though I'm on my comp listenin to too much music and misic vids with headphones on. . Such a bad habit on havin it on a loud volume.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Crystal:R&R! *Looks at Y/M.*  
  
Yami Malik:What!?  
  
Crystal:What what!?  
  
Yami Malik:What what what!?  
  
Crystal:What what what what!?  
  
Yami Malik:What what what *Tongue twisted.* ugh, screw it.  
  
Crystal:^____^ Here's a preview of my next Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fic with me, Stormy, Spaz, and first appearences of our real life counters: Yu-Gi-Oh! Blind Date  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=  
  
Sarah:*Goes off cuz she can't stand the ' yo ' thing and talk about her plan to the girls.*  
  
Stormy:Great! How were going to do it?  
  
Sara:You know real for real, anime for anime.  
  
Stormy:When were going to do this?*Girls look over Spaz and Lee.*  
  
Lee:Yo!  
  
Spaz:Yo!  
  
Lee:Yo!  
  
Spaz:Yo!  
  
Lee:Yo!  
  
Spaz:Yo!  
  
Yami:*Gets dizzy and faints onto the floor with a loud thud.*  
  
Sarah:*Getting pissed off, her eye twichin, and on the virg of gettin out of control.* Before I snap and kick their sorry asses.  
  
Crystal:Lets go.*Grab her staff.*  
  
Sara and Stormy:*Sara get her umbrella and Stormy gets a huge, hard thick stick.*  
  
Sarah:*Snaps big time and in a war cry:* SCREW THE THERAPY!!!!!!*Runs off to kick their asses.*  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=  
  
Comin Summer 2003  
  
Crystal:R&R! And give me some suggest or die! 


	4. A New Companion

Author's Note:Sorry for bein SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO late, cuz FF.net was cuttin out parts of the FF, but Sara(my friend, NOT me, the authoress) told me it would be fixed once you put it up........Damn you people! The FF.net people not you readers. ^.^-  
  
Same disclaimer as always plz any type of mus. Leave me alone about it or DIIEEE!!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dark Elf:I do need it, lol. If you were in some of my classes(which it's summer and I don't have school), I most of the time, I have low selfesteem, be mean, give out threats, and curse alot.  
  
Neo:Yes, I'm insane. Anythin added to that? And still have a question for you that you haven't answered, what's you millenium item!?!? Damnit! I thought you guyz liked brownie, and not peppermint.  
  
EQmaster:I can't slow down! Me sugar rush! I might use that later on durnin this or next month. .  
  
Kat:Yo saber el espanol, porque es mi primera idioma. So in other other words.........I don't need a damn tranlator! No offence. ^.^o  
  
Tasha:Thanks for the compliment!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Crystal:I have nothin to say.  
  
Yami Malik:Why?  
  
Crystal:Nothin to do.  
  
Yami Malik:What you're goin to do?  
  
Crystal:Hmmmm? I'm not sure.  
  
Yami Malik:*Animedrop.*  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Chappie 4:A New Companion  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Crystal, Yami Neo, and Neo are about to pull the trigger. Crystal has her shotgun and the dudes have their BB guns, all loaded. Yami Kat ready to right with her titanium fryin pan. Malik with his Rod as a dagger, and Y/M has a golden dragger with some gems. Last and not least, Yami Bakura with a butcher knife aimed to kill. All of them in their seat half standin cuz it's one of those that the chair is connected to the desk.  
  
The instructor is in a state of shock and all pale. Mainly shocked by Yami Neo eatin a brownie while holdin his BB gun.  
  
" HEY! How the hell you got a damn brownie!? " Neo exclaimed enviously at his yami with a BROWNIE!  
  
" Store. " Y/N munched.  
  
" But you don't got an allowance, so..... WAIT! That's my damn allowance, you damn mother fucker! " Neo yelled and then jumped Y/N with his BB gun in his hand. " DIIEEE!!!! "  
  
" Okay!? " everyone sweatdropped.  
  
" I knew this will come sooner or later. " Crystal sighed as everyone sees her movin toward the fight.  
  
" Are you crazy!? " Yami Kat shouted. " They got BB guns! "  
  
" So? I got a shotgun. " Crystal pointed out.  
  
" Forgot. " Yami Kat said causin almost everyone to animedrop once more.  
  
" You're hopeless, you know. " Crystal sighed again, and starts walkin toward the fight but she was stopped and pushed because someone was tossed at her.  
  
" Owie. " the cat-like girl said on top of Crystal.  
  
" Stormy... " Crystal said as tapped her finger onto the wooden floor as she was about to snap.  
  
" Yeah? " Stormy said politely.  
  
" GET OFF!!!!!!!! " Crystal finally snaped, then Stormy jumped off quickly.  
  
" Sorry. " Stormy forgived.  
  
" How the fuck you got here for? " Yami Neo eyin Stormy.  
  
" Don't eye me you S.O.B.! " Stormy scratched Yami Neo's face, leavin a huge, big red gash.  
  
" OW! " Yami Neo whined as he ran out for some rubbin alochol and a loads of huge, long bandages for the marks on his face.  
  
" Grrrrrrrr........ Boyz. " Stormy shakes off the blood off her claws as she said pretty much annoyed by Y/N. Stormy started, " Sara made me to come cuz I was destorying some of her's, her father's, and mainly her little sister's stuff, and also made by the police, by something called ' disturbing the peace ' and ' destruction of property. ' All totally stinks as Tristan's socks. "  
  
" Don't remind me. " Yami Bakura mumbled as some stared at him.  
  
" All that, and no community service? " Crystal said with her arms crossed as Y/K giggled.  
  
" Nope! Only a class of anger mangement. " Stormy said happily.(A/N:Even though Stormy isn't a hikari nor yami, she's like Sara's ditsy counter. Plus she's a sucker for kawaii anime dudes. .)  
  
" They're stupid or just gone whack. " Yami Kat pointed out.  
  
" Good thin too, Now we can have some ' fun. ' " Crystal grinned evilishly. " As when in ' fun ', I mean lets trash this place and torture T`ea! " ((Crystal:Told ya I was gonna to tell who it is. Yami Malik:-_-o))  
  
" Oh god! " T`ea yelped as she tried to escape, but it was hopeless. Every exit blocked by someone or something like all the mops and brooms!!! ((Yami Malik:That's just stupid.)) Then she went into Plan B, which is fightin though while doin ballet? ((Crystal and Yami Malik:THAT'S SO STUPID AND GAY!!!!))  
  
(A/N:Loads of cursin in next paragraph, sorry for all who like ballet, but it's freedom of speech right?(Think Declaration of Independence.) And I bet some of you will like this.(ie)Neo and Y/N)  
  
She starts leappin like an asshole, then spinnin like a gayass bitch, prouncin like a fuckin asshole baka on fire, rest of it is dancin like a mother fuckin asshole baka bitch freakin out everyone and some hurled while Neo was playin with ELECTRICAL wires sparkin blue electrical sparks and electricity.  
  
" Oooooooo....... Pretty. " Neo hypnotized and eager to touch it.  
  
" Baka, no! " Yami Neo yelled out, who came back a few mins ago with banages on his face, but it was too late, Neo was gettin shocked, in a few secs his clothes are burnt to a crisp, all black and brown. " Dumb asshole baka. " Y/N hit him dead centre on top of his hikari's head, causin him to black out onto the floor with a loud *THUD.*  
  
" Can we get back to business!? Damnit! " Crystal waitin impatiently while tappin her foot against the floor and her arms crossed.  
  
" Okay! " everyone said joyfully except Crystal who sighed, Neo is still out, and T`ea doin her freak show-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" Now let do somethin about Miss. Sugar Plum Fairy over there. " Crystal point to T`ea leapin.  
  
" Yeah. " rest of them said evilishly and Neo still has his lights out.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Yami Malik:Are you done?  
  
Crystal:Nah, nothin.  
  
Yami Malik:*Sweatdrops.*  
  
Crystal:I got it!  
  
Yami Malik:WHAT!?  
  
Crystal:*Happy.* I'll just invite Stormy, Neo, and Yami Neo to have some fun!  
  
Yami Malik:*Animedrops and then sweatdrops.*  
  
Crystal:R&R! Give me some suggestions or lay down and die!!  
  
Yami Malik:I'll die to get away from you.  
  
Crystal:*Glares at Y/M.* And besides...*Glops Y/M happily.* I want you here!  
  
Yami Malik:-_-o ' Oh Ra. '  
  
Crystal:^_____________________________^ PS. PLEZ read my fiction on FP.net cuz I had to rewrite it and it will have romance even though I suck at writin it so plez review it! 


	5. STUCK IN THE SHADOW REALM?

Crystal doesn't own YGO, Reviewers, Friends, or Authors. Complain, just lay down and die!!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Reveiws:  
  
Kat:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I bet Y/K was drinking while you we're in the lake! I want people to understand some Spanish or just make them look stupid. Besides you have a better life when you're bilingual! PLUS, most of my music video that I have made are spanish song by Juanes, which he's my FAVORITE SINGER! Especially his song Fotografia and his music video is number 1 one the charts now and he's singing with another Latin singer, Nelly! You should really see the music video and the one I made from the same song! I drives my family crazy cuz I play it 24/7!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Stormy:Yay! I'm in this thingy!  
  
Everyone:-_-o  
  
Crystal:Lets play Charades!  
  
Everyone:-_-O Fine.  
  
Crystal:I made a list! *Shows off list.*  
  
Everyone:-_-o Yepi.  
  
Crystal:It's me and Stormy against Yami Neo and Malik!  
  
Neo:*Whines.*What about me!?  
  
Crystal:Referee, cuz you and Y/N can mental think each other.  
  
Neo:Crap.  
  
Y/N:Looks like the baka ain't gonna do anything, only keep score!WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!  
  
Neo:Why you little mother fucker!*Jumps Yami Neo.*  
  
Crystal:While we fix this shit, continue readin ' Anger Management for Hikaris and Yamis. '  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Chapter 5:STUCK IN THE SHADOW REALM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
T`ea still leapin like as asshole on fire. Crystal, Y/N, Y/M, and Malik about to jump the asshole bitch with daggers and rope.  
  
" Get her! " Malik yelled a loud battle cry, catchin T`ea attention makin her stop.  
  
" EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!! " T`ea screamed as a wuzzy and ran to the hallway door that was the only one the wasn't blocked. As she ran out she was knocked into someone and get the wind knocked out of her. " Owie. "  
  
" Are you okay T`ea? " Yugi asked as the other have reached up to them. The little porupine head kid was shocked to see the others with daggers and rope, and mainly shocked by Malik and Yami Malik right them and now, with daggers. Instead of both of them looked at T`ea, their target renewed to Yugi whom's sweatdroppin. Yugi panicks, " Uh, hey guys. "  
  
Then Malik and Y/M jumped into the air with daggers aimed to kill Yugi, but they were stuck in mid air. They noticed it was Crystal with another card that they didn't know besides Teleportation, and know they still didn't know what it was.  
  
" What the hell is this!? " Malik remarked.  
  
" Gravity card. " Crystal said obivously.  
  
" Damn you bitch! " Y/M said angerly(Sp?? or even a word?) at the evil tomboy.  
  
Crystal gets mad by what Y/M said, so with her left index finger pointed down, Y/M crashed into the floor and can't get up as his hikari stuck in mid-air and can get down. She grinned evilishly, " Who's the bad one now? "  
  
" Ow. " Y. Malik whine as he's pinned down by the card as Malik come down onto the ground safely and the rest of the crew came in.  
  
" Okay? What you guys are here for? " Yugi asked.  
  
" Anger management. " Yami Bakura barked in Yugi face.  
  
" AHHHH! Yami Bakura! " Yugi runs away and the gang notcies that T`ea is gone.  
  
" Come on Stormy! " Crystal grabs Stormy's wrist and drags her down the hall to Yugi's direction. They followed his trail to a Shadow Realm Duel Monsters Room(SRDMR) and open the 205 door. Into the Shadow Realm the two girls went in. After a few steps in with the door open, it suddenly closes, Crystal tries to open it but it was no use, then starts bangin, kickin, and divin onto the door. As she tries for one more time, Stormy sweatdroppin for what she's doin, the door disappears.  
  
" Uhhhhhh....... What happened? " Stormy asked, whom just noticed that her question won't be answered cuz of Crystal cursin aloud, kickin and fightin air. Stormy sweatdrops, " OKay? "  
  
" AGHHHHH!!! " Crystal kicked only air.  
  
" Crystal, clam down! " Stormy trin her best to calm down the light brown haired tomboy down.  
  
" Why the hell should I!? " then Crystal pointed out, " We're in the Shadow Realm, Damnit! If we don't get out of here, it's a matter of time this world drain our magic and strength! "  
  
" DAMN! " shouted Stormy.  
  
* Mean while..... *  
  
" Where the hell did those two went!? " Yami Malik asked demanedly.  
  
" They followed Yugi, inbasel! " Yami Bakura hittin the base of the butcher knife on Yami Malik's head.  
  
" DAMNIT!!! DAMNIT!!! DAMNIT!!! DAMNIT!!! DAMNIT!!! DAMNIT!!! DAMNIT!!! DAMNIT!!! DAMNIT!!! DAMNIT!!! " Malik shouted as he was stabbin the wall cuz he missed a chance to kill Yugi badly and get the god card, Syfer (plus maybe his puzzel. .) as everyone-yes, even Y. Malik- sweatdropped.  
  
" Oh Ra. " sighed the yamis and Neo.  
  
* In the girls' bathroom in one of the stalls... *  
  
" They can't get me. They can't get me. They can't get me. They can't get me. They can't get me. They can't get me. They can't get me. They can't get me. They can't get me. They can't get me. They can't get me. " repeated T`ea over and over again.  
  
* Shadow Realm. *  
  
Crystal is pretty much gettin on Stormy's final nerves of gonin nuts. Unfortunately, Stormy didn't know that Crystal was on a huge major sugar rush from all the cotton candy, Kit-Kats(A/N:Don't own), carmel, sugar, gum, jawbreakers, ice cream, and mainly PEPPERMENTS!!!! And also Stormy had sweets as well earlier.  
  
" Wait I got an idea! " grinned Crystal happily causin Stormy to animedrop.  
  
" Finally what is it!? " Shouted the half bred.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
What's Crystal's idea? What will the gang do in the hall way? Will T`ea lose her sanity?  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Crystal:*Who just right now broke up the fight.* Man, you know what....  
  
Yami Neo and Neo:WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Crystal:...You two deserve each other.  
  
Yami Neo and Neo:WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Stormy:*Goes up to the screen as the two boys are tryin to jump Crystal as Y/M sweatdroppin and sayin " pathetic. "* Ja ne! And R&R or lay down and die!  
  
Crystal:Try and catch me!*Runs around as the boys follow her with chainsaws. ((O.Oo)) * PS, PLEZ READ MY TWO NEW FFS, AND MY FICTION! 


	6. Into Another Freaky World We Go

Crystal doesn't aw, heck you know it already. If you don't, lay down and DIIEEE!!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kat:Well, I have a colorful language online and such. Aren't yamis supposed to be from Ancient Egypt? .......... Yes, you did spell it right. You have to force yourself to know or you'll be a person who knows one damn language and piece of another with is worth jack cuz you don't know most of it. That's how I spend my summer, on a computer for more than 8 hours a day! .............. . Thanks. PS. I can't wait to go to the new school that they're opening! YEAH! G-STAR! *Start shooting cans with her shotgun.*  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Crystal:*Finishes tyin Yami Neo and Neo to a pole, and the chainsaws just a feet away.*There! Try to get though that!  
  
Neo and Yami Neo:*Can't talk well cuz they have bandannas in their mouths and duct tape in their mouths as well.*  
  
Crystal:Ah, the power of duct tape. It can fix up everythin.(A/N:I don't own milk/dairy/cheese products slogan, "Ah, the power of cheese.")  
  
Stormy and Yami malik:*Sigh.*Oh Ra.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Chappie 6:Into Another Freaky World We Go.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
" Lets find Yugi! " exclaimed Crystal happily as Stormy animedropped.  
  
" THAT'S THE... " then Stormy claims down ironily, " ...greatest idea ever! "  
  
Crystal's time to animedrop. Then grabs Stormy's wrist again, " Lets go! "  
  
" Hey, I'm not a dog to drag around you know! " Stormy pointed out.  
  
" But your boyfriend is! " mention Crystal.  
  
" That's... juST... WRONG!!!!!! He's not a dog, entirely! " Stormy tried counterin.  
  
" Hee, hee. " Crystal mid-giggled as she ran.  
  
" Come on, Crystal! My hand turning purple for Ra sake! " whined Stormy. Then Crystal lets go and they conintuin runnin in the empty shadow world as it slowly drain their energy.  
  
* Mean aw, screw it.... *  
  
Malik is still stabbin the wall even though 87% turned to dust and you can see the pipes covered with white dust, plus some flyin, Yami Kat playin with her blue lighter as Yami Bakura doin the samethin with his red lighter, Yami Malik leanin against the wall chillin at a KAWAII pose with his eyes closed.((Crystal:CUTE!!!!!*Glops Y/M* Yami Malik:-_-O Crystal:^_______________^*Still hangin on.* Stormy, Y/N, and Neo:-_-o))  
  
" Pretty. " Y/B's and Y/K's eyes stuck of turnin the lighter on and off.((Crystal:Who doesn't?))  
  
" Feh. " Y/M said it cool as he moved his head down abit so darkness covers his eyes.((Crystal:WAY KAWAII!!!!!!!!!*Still glopin Y/M.* Stormy, Y/N, and Neo:-_-O Oh Ra.))  
  
" DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DDDIIIIEEEEE!!!!! " Malik still angry about missin his chance and still thinkin the wall is Yugi.((Stormy:Needs a fuckin CHILL PILL!!!! DAMNIT!!!!! Rest:Yep.))  
  
" Oh Ra. " sighed Y/M to his hikari actin like a baka.  
  
" Lets get out of here. I have plans to do. " Yami Neo whispered to his hikari.  
  
" OKay, I think. " Neo replied as Y/N started to leave to somewhere.  
  
* Lets check the mini nut stall. *  
  
T`ea just there sittin on top of the toilet rockin as she said the same thin, and slowly goin insane.  
  
* Back to the runnin two. *  
  
Both Crystal and Stormy sees someone next to another person. Stormy creates a small thighnin storm causin the figures to be seen as Yugi and Yami.  
  
" Can anyone turn the light off!? " Yami demanned as he shield his eyes.  
  
" Yeah. " Yugi followed.  
  
" YAMI! " Crystal cheered as she jumped to glop Yami.  
  
" Oh great. " mumbled Yami as Crystal's arms were around his neck.  
  
" Crystal, Stormy, how did you two get here? " Yugi asked.  
  
" We followed you, lol. " replied Stormy quickly as she moved up to them.  
  
" Why? " Yugi asked once more.  
  
" Well,..... " Stormy started.  
  
" ... We wanted to know what you were doin here? " Crystal cuttin her off.  
  
" I just came here so Yami can help me last longer in the Shadow Realm while monsters are in play, unlike the time with Pegasus. " Yugi replied.  
  
" Yeah. " the girls sighed as they rememberin the espiodes of Yugi vs. Pegasus.  
  
" I wonder what happened to him after we beat him. " wondered Yami.  
  
" Most likely died. " Stormy answered as the twins's eyes widen.  
  
" Oh yeah, because of that shadow game with Y/M as a Shadow Penalty. " Crystal remembered as the boyz were left clueless.  
  
" What penalty? " Yami demanned an answer.  
  
" Uhh........ I think we said enough! " panicked Crystal, and ran the oppsite direction followed by Stormy.  
  
" Come back here! " commanded Yami as he ran after the girls.  
  
" Hey wait up! " Yugi yelled out and ran after Yami.  
  
They all ran and ran. Crystal suddenly remembered somethin in her mini bookbag. She keep runnin as she ran as fast as she can as she summoned her stafff, took off her bookbag holdin it, and took out a transluscent clear card with a picture of wind swirls and fire in the middle.  
  
"'Realm Card' teleport us out of here to a safer place! Relase your power and dispel! " Crystal yelled out and sparklin white winds with fire swirls around all four of them. A bright light flashes and they're gone from the Shadow Realm.  
  
* To some world.... *  
  
" Aw Fuck! The card transported all us, instead of me and Stormy! " Crystal yelled out.  
  
" Crap! " shouted Stormy.  
  
" Where are we? " Yami wondered as a million questions keeped rushin into his head.  
  
" What are these plants? " asked Yugi pointin to a huge purple flower.  
  
" Well, uh....... " the two said at the same time tryin to hide the answer. Finally Crystal spit it out(not literally), " We're in....... "  
  
-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Another chapter done. What would are the four are?(Don't take my idea cuz I'm goin to use it after this is done!) Will Malik stop stabbin walls into dust? Will Y/B's and Y/K's lighters go out? Where are Neo and Yami Neo goin? Will T`ea go to the nut house before the next chapter is done? What will await for all of them in the near future? Time and the next chapter will tell.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Crystal:Well there goes another one!  
  
Stormy:I can't wait for the next one!  
  
Crystal:The next one might be the last.  
  
Stormy, Y/M, Y/N, and Neo:WHAT!? NOT NOW!  
  
Crystal:Well we have lots of things ahead. Like I have a few FF and a couple of fictions to do.  
  
Stormy, Y/M, Y/N, and Neo(which both are freed and behavin):*Cries.*  
  
Crystal:EEK! Boyz cryin! *Gets a fire hose and sprays water at the guys.* R&R! Suggest or lay down and DIIEEE!!!!*Still Sprayin the guyz.* 


	7. Another World

You know it already. If you don't, lay down and DIIEEE!!!! PIuz don't own song ' Round Around ' in the Digimon Movie soundtrack(which I don't have one. .) nor Digimon. Pluz don't own any rides of Islands of Adventure. PS. G-Star is cool! I'm XTREMELY happy to my new school that they opened last week! We played games, and in my acting class we played Knot for two days and cards, pluz in my critical thinking class the teach is the OWNER of the school and he's cool! Allows us to cruse abit, insult, and junk. My TV Production teach is show us tapes of actors, and soon we'll use the machinary instead of next year like other school. For HW, we just have to record a eps of our favorite show(can't be cartoon) and I still have a desion between Relic Hunter, The OC, and Wanda at Large by tomorrow(Don't own all three and school).  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kat:*Laughs.*  
  
P/C:Wha? @.@ There's some termalogy(Sp??) that I don't know. And that's one of them. ---------------____________---------------  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Crystal:It all comes to this!  
  
Stormy, Y/N, Y/M, and Neo:Aw man.  
  
Crystal:But it might be not!  
  
Stormy, Y/N, Y/M, and Neo:Yay!  
  
Crystal:Just keep on readin!  
  
Stormy, Y/N, Y/M, and Neo:*Groan.*  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Chappie 7:Another World  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
" ...the Digital World. "  
  
" What!? " the boyz exclaimed, but after they said that they turned clueless. " What is it? " they asked as the girls animedropped to the grassy ground.  
  
" BAKAS! " Crystal exclaimed as she booped them on the head with her staff.  
  
" Ow. " the boyz said rubbin their heads.  
  
" Lets go and find somethin to eat. " Crystal said as her's and the other's stomaches growled.  
  
" Yeah. " the three agreed.  
  
" Lets........ " Crystal said but somethin caught her eye, " RUN!! "  
  
" What!? " the three looked back and followin Crystal as a Monocromon was chasin them. While they are runnin the song ' Run Around ' plays.  
  
Things are starting to accelerate into something. Never stopping, always trouble following,  
  
" Come on, hurry! DAMNIT! " Crystal runnin in the lead like a manic who doesn't knows where they're goin.  
  
" What's the deal with the Digimon rock music? " Stormy screamed out barely whom's behind the other girl.  
  
" I think Sarah must've thought this song goes with this situation! " Crystal laughed aloud as her sides were burnin from the laughter and the runnin as Stormy anime dropped to her response and Yami and Yugi sweatdropped as they run past her.  
  
but now I think I'm getting dizzy. Too much spinning. Here's my paycheck. Things are quickening, quickening  
  
The monocromon runs up to Stormy and nicked her into the air way past the gang and out of sight as if she was a kickball in a game by the dinosaur's horn force.  
  
It's getting too insane. I'm trying to maintain. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaa.  
  
" Damn, that's some acceration from the half youkai. " Yami commented whom's now behind of Crystal and infront of Yugi.  
  
" I'M TRYIN TO CONCENTRATION WHERE WE'RE GOIN HERE!!! " Crystal screamed as the beast was gangin onto them bit by bit every second.  
  
You run around, I run around. We're all gonna run, run, run around. You run around, I run around. We all do a run, run, run around.  
  
They run though big leafed bushes, around thick tree trunks, and run closer to a different area and fall as the digital monster halted and went back protectin it territory.  
  
It is getting closer, more tense. Ever spinning, twisting, turning, roller coaster!  
  
They trip in a trunk ride shaped like a roller coaster sidin up and down, side to side, curves, and a few drops as the gang screamed in fear and excitement as the triceratops couldn't follow no long if it wants to be deleted.  
  
Inch by inch, the gap is closing. Pressure building, temperature rising, Hotter and hotter!  
  
The friction of their asses and the wood cause intense heat against them of goin about 70 mph.  
  
" My ass is freakin fryin!!! " Crystal complained.  
  
" Yes, we already know that! " Yugi and Yami said as their asses were fryin.  
  
It's getting too crazy. I wish I could maybe.... Whoa, whoa, whoa, Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaa  
  
" Who's idea of goin to this thin!? " Crystal asked while her ass was cookin as they made a right on a bend goin spiralin down.  
  
" YOURS! " the boys replied in pain as they were bashed to the sides.  
  
" Oh yeah! I forgot! " Crystal said stupidly causin the boy to do a half animedrop.  
  
Run, Run Baby. Run, Run Baby. Run, Run Baby. Run, Run Baby. Run, Run Baby. Run, Run Baby.  
  
They go into bushy trees, more leaves than branches. The leaves slow them down abit, but they still gained speed on the so called roller coaster.  
  
" Where do this end!? " Yugi asked.  
  
" I'm not sure! " Crystal replied.  
  
" That's not the answer I was looking for! " said Yugi as his mouth was filled with leaves.  
  
Like a rocket, Like a rocket, Never stopping, You'll never stop it!  
  
As the come into the clearing still on the ride, they see a huge loop-de- loop and they were heading toward it fast.  
  
" AW HELL!!!!! " they screamed, mainly Yugi screamed like a girl as they went up and came down in amazin speed. They flew into the air and landed onto another ' roller coaster track ' goin into another set of bush of trees.  
  
You run around, I run around. We're all gonna run, run, run around You run around, I run around. We all do a run, run, run around.  
  
They go into twist and turns, goin up and down side to side of they were a mix of the Hulk roller coaster, and the two roller coaster of Dueling Dragons(Fire and Ice) mixed altogether. It had the the dragon close incounter's with each other, Fire Dragon's speed, Ice Dragon's loops, and the Hulk's wickedness. They still screamed, but they were speechless and can't hear their yells only the pain of their butts but it was less cuz there was wet moss between them and the wood, but cause them to go faster.  
  
You run around, I run around. We're all gonna run, run, run around You run around, I run around. We all do a run, run, run around.  
  
They all go into a dark tunnel and crashed hard into a soft stone wall, still in some pain piled on top of each other. Yugi was on top, Yami in the middle, and Crystal on the bottom sufferin pain and headaches.  
  
" Aw man, I need migraine pills big time!! " complained Crystal as she rubbed her head with her freed hand as the boys still on top of her.  
  
" You're not the only one. " Yami said facin down infront of Crystal's face.  
  
" Ow, ow, ow, ow. " Yugi said in pain facin upward.  
  
" Man, this is the second time in a row people are thrown on top of me today! This SUCKS! " Crystal complained once more and throw the boys off of herself with some of her strength left onto another wall.  
  
" Ow! " Yami yelled out. Then noticed somethin and pointed out, " Where are we? "  
  
" Yeah. " Yugi agreed.  
  
" Let me think. " Crystal said tryin to remember the place from a Digimon esp. She yelled out happily, " We're in a maze where a centuramon guardin a shrine of some sort! "  
  
" What shrine!? " the boyz said as if they were on sugar high.  
  
" I forget. " Crystal said and the boyz animedropped, " but it deals with the info about the Digital World. "  
  
" What should we do? " asked Yugi.  
  
" Try to get out I guess, but there's traps and I only know one of them. Pluz there's several dead ends. " Crystal said as she started down the dim hall follwed by the boyz behind her.  
  
All three walked and walked for a couple of hours, but to them felt like hours cuz they had nothin to do but walk, and goin into circles and dead ends. They keeped walkin til they came upon a bigger part of the hall but it back to normal.  
  
" Stop. " Crystal said as she sticked out her arm so the boyz can't pass.  
  
" What is it? " Yami wondered.  
  
" Watch and see. " Crystal said seriously as she took out a piece of branch that was clin to her black jacket and threw it into the room. As soon the stick touched the ground, the floor disintegrated into a dark hole, only leavin about a half a foot of floorin left connnectin to the wall. Crystal pointed out, " See? "  
  
" Eek! " Yugi yelled.  
  
" How deep is it? " Yami wondered.  
  
" Just like the Shadow Realm area, it's unknown. " Crystal replied as it freaked out Yami abit. " The only way to get though is to stick close to the wall and not to fall down. Ready? "  
  
" Yeah. " Yami and Yugi said.  
  
" Lets go, but remember, be careful. " Crystal warned as she started to go onto the right side of the room followed by Yami and Yugi.  
  
* To the stalls! *  
  
" Come on out, damnit! " a woman yelled out as she banged the door.  
  
" No! " T`ea replied.  
  
" Well then, I'll just get security. " the woman threaten.  
  
" Yes! Do that! " T`ea said insanely as the woman left the restroom to get sercurity.  
  
* To some beach out of the centre in West Palm........ *  
  
" I know it's here somewhere. " Yami Neo said.  
  
" Where are we goin? " said cluelessly Neo.  
  
" Somewhere where you'll like it a lot. " noted Yami Neo.  
  
" What? " Neo asked.  
  
" You'll see. " grinned Y/N.  
  
" Oh goodie. " sighed Neo. Then pointed out, " What's in your bag? "  
  
" Wha? Oh, nothin. " replied Y/N.  
  
" Nothing my ass! " Neo yelled out and tried to get the bag.  
  
" No way buddy. " Y. Neo said as he played keep away from his hikari and runnin away from him to a buildin a mile away.  
  
" What did you say!? " Neo asked.  
  
" I said baka, ' No way ASSHOLE! ' Gish, do I have to spell it out!? " Yami Neo yelled continuin to run.  
  
" Oh! No. -Wait! You didn't say that! Come back here! " Neo ran as fast as he can in the sand w/out gettin hurt to catch up with his yami.  
  
* Back in the hall way. *  
  
Nothin happenin, only same as always. Except for........ Yami Bakura sendin (about 15 or 31)innnocent people to the Shadow Realm for askin why they were there, why Y/K and Y/B have lighters, and why Malik is stabbin the walls. Stupid for people for askin ne?  
  
* Lets get back to the trio whom just got passed the room. *  
  
" How long til we get out of here. " Yugi asked exhusted.  
  
" Soon enough when we find Stormy. " Crystal said as they come to a three way hall and stop.  
  
" The half breed? " Yami said as Crystal glared at him.  
  
" She's my friend, and friends don't leave friends behind, even if a monocromon nicked her in the ass if she was a kickball out of the park and out of the town or the state. " Crystal said in a threatenin tone sendin chills up their spines.  
  
" NO! OH RA! GET OFF! GET OFF! SOMEONE HEELLLPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!! " said a deep voice like if was a guy in trouble from the middle dim dark green stoned hall causin the trio to run in that direction to see who needs rescuein.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
CLIFFIE! Where are the two boyz goin into what buildin and what they'll goin to do with the stuff in the bag? When will Malik stop stabbin the walls? Will the lights go out for Y/B and Y/K? Who needs rescuein? Will Stormy be found? Will they ever leave the Digital World? Time will tell..........  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Crystal:So I choosed to keep goin.  
  
Neo and Y/N:Why was that ride and that world was most of the chapter?  
  
Y/M:Yeah.  
  
Stormy:And what was I get to get nicked by that dino in the butt!?  
  
Crystal:Listenin too much to " Round Around. " And I need to get to somewhere adventurous and funny cuz this is mainly a humor type FanFic.  
  
Stormy, Neo, Y/M, Y/N:*Animedrop.*  
  
Crystal:R&R&S, or die! *Runs away as the others chase her with torches.* 


	8. Tristan, Seto, and Joey, Oh My!

You know it already. If you don't, lay down and DIIEEE!!!! Pluz don't own the Simpsons or readers or Neo's FF nor T`ea Bashers nor Dominos or soda brands! Disclaimers can go to hell!  
  
Chapter 5-D/E(Sakura & Y. Sakura):Yes you have miss alot.((IE):You and Y/S are in my second FF,'YGO Talk' as SG.) Pluz my newest FF and that would be the longest to thing up and work on,'From the Past to the Future.' Y/S- DON"T YOU DARE HARM MALIK OR Y. MALIK!! OR DEATH UPON YOU INTO THE SHADOW REALM!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
No reviews! SHAME UPON YOU!!!!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Stormy:So when is this story to end?  
  
Crystal:This or the next chapter, I guess.  
  
Neo:That means we have to go on with our miserble lives.  
  
Yami Neo:As much as the baka says it, I must agree.  
  
Neo:*Glares at Y/N.*  
  
Yami Malik:And that means I have to go back killing people.  
  
Crystal:*Glops the guys.* Don't worry! I have a new idea for mostly all of us to be together again! I'll cancel the Blind Date and go to Idea Plan B.  
  
Neo: And what would that be?  
  
Crystal:That's somethin for me to know and you guyz and gals to find out. And in other words, I don't have a damn clue what it will be!  
  
Stormy, Neo, Yami Neo, Yami Malik:*Groan and sigh at the same time.*  
  
Crystal:Don't worry! It will be filled with action and adventure, and some violence!  
  
Stormy, Neo, Yami Neo, Yami Malik:YAY!  
  
Crystal: Now lets get back to the story! ^_____^~  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Chappie 8:Tristan, Seto, and Joey, Oh My!  
  
Crystal:T.T Corny name itn't it? But I had no choice. Damn you people!  
  
Seto:*Pops from who-knows-where.* That's a copywrite law cuz it's my saying!  
  
Crystal:Since when?  
  
Seto:Since I was in Neo's lousy FanFic.  
  
Crystal:I don't give a bullshit about it.  
  
Seto:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.........  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
The three followed to the guy-whom's-screamin-like-a-wuzzy-girl voice. Down the hall they went, left, right, up stairs, down slides, left again, a right once more leadin to a huge room with the Digimon season one digivice pic on the wall carved. There was centuramon, and a person huggin someone whom yellin for help.  
  
" What's wrong with this picture? " Crystal said partly speechless.  
  
" Someone is hugging someone and there's a monster close that's doing nothing. " Yugi answered.  
  
" Ditto. " Crystal said as she walikin up the the two huggin sort of. Then talk to the girl as she sighed, " Stormy, how the hell did you and Seto get here? "  
  
" Well, when that dino nicked me, I flew here, without usin my wings, cuz I was busy screaming. " Stormy laughed abit as she pointed the hole on the stone ceilin that was shaped like her. Even her tail left a mark.  
  
The gang was on the verg of laughin.((Crystal:This is how our faces were.....=.=o Neo:O.O Yami Neo:^_____^ *Laughin his ass off.*))  
  
" Why am I not surprised? " Crystal asked with her arms crossed as the boyz(includin Seto, cuz he didn't notice til Stormy pointed to the hole.) laughed their asses off happily.  
  
" You're not easily surprised right? " Stormy answered.  
  
" Close enough, but one question remains unanswered; why is Seto here? " Crystal sayin it as she raised her eyebrow.  
  
" Well see, " Seto started, " I was just testing my new game with Mokuba...... "  
  
" Mokuba's here!? " Yami and Yugi shocked with their jaws half opened.  
  
" Hold the phone, " Crystal started, " this isn't a new game that you made jackass, cuz it was here way before you set one damn foot onto this world! Well, in some parts in the world. "  
  
" How would you know? " Seto barked.  
  
" Cuz you're not the only one besides Stormy whom's around computers. " she replied coldly as Yugi drew in the dirt with a stick of some-sort pic of Seto as if he was the dude on hangman chokin as Yami smiled and patted Yugi's head gently for the good work.(A/N:Sorry for all rabid Seto fans, especaily Stormy and Sara! But I must remind you that I'm mainly a rabid Yami, Malik, and Yami Malik fan.*Some people's idea bulb lights up, but got shot down by Crystal, and her rifle lefted smokin.*)  
  
" Damnit. " the brown haired computer-obessed dude mumbled loudly.  
  
" Lets go and find Mokuba to get out of here! " Crystal said as she dragged everyone except the digimon into the maze.  
  
* Back to the beach.*  
  
" Hold up before I sprain my ankle or worse! " Neo complainin continued as Y. Neo rolled his eyes for a couple of times. " If I get hurt, I'll break your neck! "  
  
Yami Neo stoped and turned to face his light side, crossed his arms, and said coldly, " Just try. I won't die, remember. I'm you yami, and I can give a damn or not about you or for feble call of a threat and complaining. But if this continues, I will permantly send you mind to the Shadow Realm with no second thoughts about you. I never have and never will. "  
  
" But what happen to the brotherly love? " asked Neo.  
  
" It never existed. Not for a millisecond. " Y/N said as he turned away and continued walkin.  
  
" What about Crystal and Cryst, Malik and Yami Malik, or Yugi and Yami? "  
  
Yami Neo turned once more at Neo and shouted, " Crystal hates her yami as much as I hate you or even more. Even though Cryst wants a sisterly love from her, Crystal wants her dead but she can't cuz she a spirit. Yami Malik came from Malik's hatred as he gain control of his item, so technically it's the same person, but one side is willingly to kill anyone he wants or gets in his way. As for Yugi and Yami, they deserve each other, way pass the brotherly love, baka. "  
  
Neo eyes widen and his jaw dropped as his yami said ' way pass the brotherly love. '  
  
" Come on or we'll be late. " Yami Neo said as he continued down the beach and destroyin some kid's crappy sandcastle as Neo catched up to him as he's headin to a buildin right off the beach.  
  
* The bathroom where-T`ea-had-just-lost-her-sanity!-YAY!-^_______________^ *  
  
The bathroom is full of sercurity guards, well, mostly female cops cuz IT'S THE GIRL'S RESTROOM!!!!!!!! MOST MALE GUYZ AREN'T MOSTLY LIKE PERVERTS CUZ THEY HAVE THEIR DIGNITY UNLIKE YOU MALE READERS!!!!!!!!!! (A/N:No offence. ^.^;;;;)  
  
" You're surrounded! Come out with you hands up, and make sure there's no paper toliet on your shoe! " a cop yelled out as she hold up her gun standin in front of the door of the stall with those people-whom-work-with- insane-people-more-than-T`ea standin close with stun guns and holdin a straight jacket of her size which is obvious one size fits all! (Everyone:^_^)  
  
" Come and get me! " T`ea shouted. The Cop knocked down the door, tossed her outta there, the dudes catch her, and drag her off to the nut house.(Everyone and mainly T`ea bashers:JOY TO THE WORLD, MISS. FRIENDSHIP IS INSANE!!! JOY!!!*Throws confetti and start partyin like hobos with a one dollar bill, which they aren't, but they're still partyin. And someone just turn his life as a stripper. One guess. Yup, Yami Neo!**Some radom girls(Mainly Cryst) drool like a waterfall.**Sooner or later it becomes a Homer and Bart scene(when they were tedthered(Sp??) by Judge Harm) as Neo is chocking Y/N and Y/N is whipping Neo on the butt with a telephone cord from nowhere.**Everyone seems to enjoy this.*)  
  
* To the window, to the hall! That was stupid. .*  
  
" Come on Tristan, I can whoop your ass anyday!" Joey said in his NY accent.  
  
"Yeah, but,.......AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Die foolish morals!" Bakura said holding his butcher knife in a killing postion once again and he's chasing the two around the center 'til he lost interest in them. Once he got back all their stomachs growled like angry dogs, for Y/K, it sounded like an angry bitch.  
  
" Who's going to get pizza? " Y/K asked as she and Y/B(who started) were making 100% pure powerful pipe bombs to nuke the center and their hikari's houses and their families'. Pluz savin some for Y/N.  
  
" You. " The boyz answered.  
  
" Why me? "  
  
" You asked. "  
  
" I was going to use cherry bombs to blow up the toilets! FOR RA SAKE! "  
  
" Oh. Malik. PS, Ra doesn't drink alochol. "  
  
" Yam.......DAMNIT! " Malik yelled in anger, then stupidly with Y/K, " I didn't know that. " The two evil yamis animedropped. Malik went aheaded to a Dominos restruant to get some pepperoni and extra cheese pizzas, Donimo Dots, and several pepsi and mountain dew litter bottles. And there they were having a sugar high, caffinated, fatty fiesta. Aw man!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Everyone and the T`ea bashers:*Still partyin.*  
  
Crystal:R&R, while we go and nuke some disclaimer and disclaimer police houses with the pipe bombs Y/K and Y/B made in the chapter!  
  
Everyone:Yeah!*They and Crystal go and nuke some disclaimer and disclaimer police houses while Y/N is still in a Speedo. o.O;;;;;;* 


End file.
